1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure button, especially to a cover glass pressure button (CGPB) for an electronic device which has an image display and a cover glass.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a top view of a prior art cell phone.
A piece of cover glass 11 is mounted on top of a cell phone 10. Dash line frame 12 shows an visible display area of an image display module in the cell phone 10.
FIG. 1B shows a section view of FIG. 1A according to line AA′
A flange 112 is designed for holding the cover glass 11 in a cell phone 10. The cover glass 11 has a top surface 11T and a bottom surface 11B. An image display module 115 is configured below the cover glass 11 for displaying images. A space is reserved in between the cover glass 11 and the image display module 115. The cover glass 11 is a protection layer for underlying elements.